(No Need To Ask) I Got You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Things are settling down, and Harper knows she needs to talk to Monty. Marper. Oneshot.


**Hey! So this is my first time writing Marper. I wrote this before the latest season came out, after I finished watching season four, and with how season five ended, I'm glad I wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title came from the song _I Got You_ by Leona Lewis. **

From the time that Jasper Jordan had died, they hadn't really had a moment to breathe. Monty Green had torn through the building to find Harper McIntyre. There had been a split second when he had thought that she was dead, but she had finally come to her senses and stopped herself from drinking the tea, like those around her. They had a few moments, for her to tell him that she loved him, and for a quick hug, but then they were rushing to get her into a suit and then into the rover that had been left behind.

They had been quiet on the drive to Polis, and Harper hadn't wanted to interrupt Monty's thoughts. She knew he was processing everything that had happened, and he was also focusing on the path in front of them, because they were quickly running out of time. She would never, _ever_ be able to apologize to him enough for putting him through what she had, but she just considered herself lucky that at least she was going to have that chance, to try and make it up to him.

Then they had gotten radioed from Bellamy Blake and it hadn't even been an option not to go help them.

Things just got even faster from that point.

They had to get to Raven Reyes.

Then they had get to to the oxygenator.

Then Monty was hurt, and it had turned out that _John Murphy_ had gone back for him with Bellamy, which was shocking enough in itself, and they had to help Monty into the ship.

Then they were waiting for Clarke Griffin and Bellamy had to make the impossible decision to leave, even though they knew he was the one who loved her the most.

Then they were exploding out of ALIE's bunker and toward space.

Then there was no power at the Ring.

Then the power came on, and Harper could feel tears at just how determined Clarke was to look after them, even when it meant sacrificing herself.

Then they had to get the air flowing, and they had started passing out.

And now they were here.

It was nine days later, and this was the first day that it felt as though they had found their footing. There was still a lot that had to be done, and they had a long way to go, but this was the first time they had actually gotten any downtime. They were on a rotating schedule when it came to sleeping, because they always needed two people to be awake, making sure the air flow was still steady, making sure electricity didn't falter—there were a hundred things that they needed to check on, and even when things were still running smoothly, they would sit there and _worry_.

But today...Things felt steady.

Or, maybe not steady, but steadier than they had in the past few days.

Actually, the past few _months_.

And Harper was taking advantage of that, because too much had happened over the past few weeks for them not to talk about it. And maybe Monty didn't want to talk about it just yet, but she needed him to know that she was there for him, and god, she was so sorry for what she had put him through and for what he had lost.

"You alright?" Bellamy asked from where he was standing by one of the windows, staring down at the earth below them. It was a swirl of nasty red and orange and dusty yellows. They all looked out the window and down at the globe that they had only been on for a few short years, but Bellamy was the one that looked the most. They all knew that he was looking down there, thinking about the two women who meant _everything_ to him. He was trying to keep it together, but Murphy made a sarcastic comment yesterday and Bellamy nearly snapped, his fists curling at his sides and shoulders tensing.

"Just...Going to talk to Monty," Harper replied with a twist of her mouth, shoving her hands into her pockets. They had found clothes in the ship, although none of the womans clothing they found were the kind that Harper liked. She ended up mixing it up a little, keeping her jeans and then pulling on a womans singlet and then topping it off with a rough, slightly ripped hoodie. But then it turned out that Murphy had wanted the hoodie as well, so she had traded it for another shirt that Raven had found. The hoodie would have been baggy on her, but it fit him well, and it really wasn't worth getting into a snipping war over when they were all stuck with each other, so they came to an agreement.

"He'll be okay," Bellamy said with a grim nod, holding his arms tighter over his chest. "He's gotten through this much, he'll get through a lot more." Harper swallowed hard, because she knew he was right, but she also knew that they had a long way to go. "We'll _all_ be okay," Bellamy reiterated before pursing his lips together and looking back out the window. Harper licked her lips and nodded before walking past Bellamy, heading down the hall to the room that her and Monty had chosen. When she opened the door, Monty was sitting on the bed, wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants, what he had been wearing to bed for the past few nights.

"Hey," Harper murmured as she closed the door behind her and slipped out of her shoes. Monty looked up at her and gave her a small smile, although it was one that didn't reach his eyes. He looked back down after a moment, shuffling around on the bed, pushing back the blanket and waiting for her. Harper licked her lips again, chewing down on the lower lip as she got into bed and waited for Monty to get comfortable. Before he reached for the light, she slipped her hand into his. "Hey, Monty? Um...I just—I wanted..." she breathed out heavily through her nose and then she felt her eyes fill with tears, frustratingly enough.

"Harper?" Monty's worry as obvious as he twisted around next to her and cupped her face in the hand that wasn't in hers. "Is everything alright?" Harper sniffed and swiped her hand across her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. I just—I wanted to tell you that I'm here, okay?" She felt annoyance flicker through her, at the fact that she was tearing up and this whole thing wasn't _meant to be about her_. It was meant to be about _Monty_. And yet here she was, getting upset, and he was looking after her, caring for her, worrying about her, just like he always did. "I wanted to say that I'm here for you," she straightened herself up and squared her shoulders, looking Monty directly in the eye, despite the fact she could feel wetness clinging to her eyelashes. "You've been through a lot and we haven't really had time to talk about it and to regroup and I know that you're going through _so much_ and I just need you to know that I'm here for you and I've got you and you're strong enough without me but—"

"Harper—Harper!" Monty cut her off, gripping her hands which she had started waving around in front of her face. He was smiling a little, and this time it seemed a bit more genuine than when she had first come into the room, although it was very obviously still not okay. "It's..." he twined his fingers around hers, holding them tightly, and that helped. It made her feel as though he actually needed her there, like he needed to hold her. "I don't want to talk about," he finally said and Harper felt disappointment twinge. "But I know you're here. I know that. And I know why you said what you did back in Arkadia." Harper felt more than disappointment that time. She felt guilt, and anger at herself. "And I know that Jasper was having a hard time and that what he did was _his_ choice but..." Monty cut off with a shake to his words and it was Harpers turn to squeeze his hands back. Monty was quiet for a few moments and took in a few deep breaths.

"I'm not asking you to talk it about it _now_ ," Harper murmured. "I just want you to know that _whenever_ you're ready to talk about it...I'm here." Monty nodded, still taking in deep breaths, his chest rising and falling, and then he looked up and his eyes were swimming with tears. Harper felt her whole heart feel like it was being ripped out of her chest at the raw pain that was showing on his face.

"I just miss them," Monty's voice was scratched as he slumped into Harper, and she wrapped her arm around them. She didn't need to ask who he was missing, because the list was endless. Her arms were tight around him and she buried her face in his hair as she felt his body shake with tears.

They had all lost so much.

And they were still fighting to make it through each day, just like they had every day for the past several years.

But they had each other.

And Harper knew that as long as she had Monty, and that she made sure he knew she was there for him, they would get through anything, just like they had so far.

 **Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
